eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1891 (6 January 2000)
Synopsis Jackie tells Steve to meet her for lunch in the Vic. Mel appears half-dressed and Jackie asks how it went. Mel tells her that Ian showed up and had to be thrown out. Lisa insists Mel tell her and can't believe he would lie that his daughter was seriously ill! Mel asks her to keep it quiet, but Lisa tells her that he'll be getting away with it! Mel asks about Lisa's love life, and Lisa says she has to wait for Kathy to leave. Lisa sees Jeff and says isn't it good news about Mel. Jeff asks where she's staying! Kathy has a go at Lisa and Lisa says it's not Mel's fault. Kathy says she left Ian with his daughter so ill, and Lisa blurts out the entire truth. Jackie is also in the café so she overhears too! Steve gives in to Jackie's nagging and agrees to meet her in the Vic that evening for a drink. Ricky is fixing the Merc for the poor little rich girl and she starts flirting with him, and they end up having a passionate snog. Rosa and Irene discuss Irene confessing to Terry, and Irene says she can't pluck up courage. She starts to tell Terry that the sparkle has gone out of their marriage, but he hastily tells her that they will just have to put it back in and he has to dash off to the shop. Jackie brings Kathy to see Mel, and Kathy apologises and Mel asks to explain to the kids herself, and Kathy agrees. Steven doesn't like it much, though. Then Ian arrives home and starts trying to apologise, but Mel tells him it's all over, and leaves. Kathy comforts Ian, and then arranges to go to the airport as planned. Phil says goodbye to Kathy and Ben, and asks her to give it one more go, but they agree that it's best to call it a day, and it's definitely over between them. Phil returns and tells Lisa this, and apologises for the hassle it's caused her with Kathy around, and he'd like to try to make a go of it with her. She agrees. Dot walks up to Steve in the Vic and tells him he shouldn't be laughing and drinking here and he swore on the Bible, and "Vengeance is mine said the lord", you're not wanted around here." Everyone else in the Vic says "hear hear". As he walks out Robbie says "Murderer." Steve turns around and says he's having his say now. "The woman I loved was unfaithful and I was running away and she found me and didn't stop until she had ruined my life. And, yes Dot you're right it was evil, but I thought if I blamed Matthew and he blamed me neither of us would be put away. I was terrified of being put in prison for the rest of my life, and I knew everyone would react just as you have now. But I swear to you all, the only reason I hit her was because she was strangling me, and I had to get her off me, it was self-defence, so don't any of you ever call me a murderer." Beppe walks up to the bar and orders a drink and adds "and whatever Steve's having." Steve thanks him and has a large scotch. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Michael Greco as Beppe *Race Davies as Jackie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Morgan Whittle as Ben *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Louise Jameson as Rosa *June Brown as Dot *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *John Bardon as Jim *Joan Hooley as Josie *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Julia Marsen as Jenny *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes